Lilies
by Ursa's number one fan
Summary: A collection of shorts that are all female/female pairings. Some chapters contain spoilers. Ch 1 Ursa/Ming Ch 2. Kanna/Yuguda and Kanna/Hama Ch 3, Mai/Ty Lee 4. Jun/Azula
1. Farewell

**Title: **Farewell  
**Pairing: **Ursa/Ming  
**Warning: **Femslash  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own avatar the last airbender.

"What's wrong?" the young guard Ming asked the slightly older princess when she saw tears fall down her face.

"I had to make my choice," the heart-broken woman sobbed. After a tense pause she announced. "I will never be able to see my children, or you, ever again."

"You only really had one choice," Ming replied trying to reassure her lover of the rightness of her decision. The words were hard for her to say though.

Ming noticed her words didn't seem to lighten the mood.

"You don't have to leave until tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yes," Ursa frowned, not sure what her companion wanted.

"You know we still got tonight, right?" Ming whispered into Ursa's ear.

Ursa looked Ming in the eye, a shy but sad smile growing on her sad face.

She embraced the other woman with a mixture of emotions. The two wished the night would never end, that it would last forever.

Morning came, and they had to part. The parted with the dignity of a princess and a loyal guard.


	2. Kanna's Sorrow

**Title: **Kanna's sorrow

**Day/Theme: **June 5, 2008 - "forever's just a place in someone else's story"

**Series: **Avatar: the Last Airbender

**Character/Pairing: **Kanna/Yugoda, Kanna/Hama

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I do not own avatar the last airbender

Kanna remember the days of her youth. She remembered Yugoda and how their love blossom. Yugoda cared for her when she was depressed over her parents forcing her to marry Pakku. Yugoda said it was going to be alright because their secret relationship was going to be more exciting.

One day when Kanna and Yugoda were being intimate, Pakku walked in upon the two. He was understandably upset. He forbid Kanna from ever seeing the other woman again. Kanna decided that she could not live forever in misery so she fled to the South Pole, to make a new life for herself.

Kanna arrived in the South Pole and felt out of place. She was alone and pregnant. Most wondered why she had left the North Pole, but one woman a few years older, helped her. Kanna admired how Hama was strong, she was a waterbender and there wasn't many female waterbenders due to it being forbidden in North. She reminded Kanna of Yugoda.

Kanna heard love was supposed to be forever but her relationship ended with Hama. The Fire Nation took Hama. She was sure that she wasn't ever going to see her lover again. Kanna spent a lot of time at the abandoned Fire Nation ship, wishing Hama would return one day. Her son asked her about what happen and she explained. As her child grew up Kanna found joy in seeing her son, Hakoda, in relationship with a young beautiful woman.


	3. Reunited

**Title: **Reunited  
**Prompt: **#150 Remainder (#147 Bond)  
**Pairing: **Ty Lee/Mai, Azula  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the last airbender

The princess watched her two best friends embrace each other with a kiss when they reunited and thought she wasn't looking. It'd been many years since Mai and Ty Lee had seen each other but it seemed that the passion between them was stronger than ever.

As the days past Azula became more and more interested in Mai and Ty Lee's relationship. They would always hold hands when they thought she wasn't looking. They'd often whisper to each other and share a smile. Azula found herself desiring to be with them as more than just their fearless leader. She began giving them glances, smiling at them slyly, hoping to pique their interest.

In the end she found them only willing to hold each other.


	4. Turmoil

**Warning:** Spoilers for the boiling rock

--

--

--

Title: Turmoil

Rating: G

Characters: Azula/Jun

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender

Azula reflected on the previous days' events. Mai and Ty Lee betrayed her. That had to have been what prophecy meant by "turmoil" during her journey. She had been hoping that her brother's escape, which deprived her of an opportunity to punish him, or Iroh's escape, were more than enough turmoil. The breaking of the trio, her, Mai and Ty Lee had always been a force to contend with, seemed to be beyond "turmoil." The escape of the royal traitors paled in comparison to it.

Azula knew she had to find a new crew. She knew she was a forced to be reckoned with by herself, but with subordinates, she could rule the world. She spoke with one of the royal advisers who informed the young princess of many candidates on replacements.

Looking through the candidates for replacements seemed like an endless battle of disappointment until Azula encountered a renowned bounty huntress who called herself Jun. This woman not only well skilled she also had a grudge against Iroh which intrigued the princess.

Azula smiled as she read that the huntress was only loyal to money, she wouldn't have the flaws her former friends had.

--

"So," Azula, dressed incognito, began the interview by asking. "I've heard you had a run in with my uncle. Does the name Iroh ring a bell?"

"Uncle Fatso is your uncle?" Jun asked. She hadn't wanted to come to be interviewed by a teenage girl, but the large men the girl had sent with tales of gold convinced her otherwise. "He owes me money."

"I can see to it that you'll be more than fairly compensated for any work you do for me," Azula offered with a sly smile. This was going to work out very well.

Jun smiled back, it seemed that her new mysterious patron was on the same wavelength as her.


End file.
